


Take my hand

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: Yamaguchi and Y/N watch a  movie together





	Take my hand

“Do you want to choose the movie tonight?” Tadashi asks as you settle down beside him on the bed sat opposite the flat screen TV on the wall that you’d somehow managed to afford with the money you’d saved between the two of you. You’d been sharing the apartment for a couple of months now, but the TV was a new addition.

You hadn’t wasted the money you’d spent on it one bit.

“I don’t really mind,” you say, snuggling deeper into the bundle of pillows and blankets he’d set out for the two of you. Tadashi wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you closer so your head can rest against him, and after checking you’re comfortable he leans down to kiss you gently on the forehead.

“Okay then,” he says, picking up the remote with his free hand, the other drawing lazy circles on your bare waist as his fingers dip teasingly under your pyjama shirt, “action or romance?”

“Action,” you say, kissing his cheek, “obviously.”

He laughs softly and clicks through the films until you find one you both like before dropping the remote to the bed and taking your hand in his.

It was a film you’d watched a hundred times before, and you guessed that’s why he’d picked it. You’d both had hard days at university, and this film was one of your favourites, one that you knew well enough that you could recite it word for word.

A little over a year ago you’d never have believed that Tadashi would be the sort of guy to say the movie villains lines in silly voices and prompt you to act out the heroes words. A little over a year ago you wouldn’t have believed you’d go along with it, but after you’d gotten over your initial embarrassment the first time he’d showered you in praise and kisses.

Maybe you didn’t get embarrassed anymore, but the little kisses as the screen went dark had continued.

“It’s still my favourite,” you tell him as he switches off the TV and turns his full attention to you, an arm snaking around your waist and pulling you against him.

“Mine too,” he says. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull yourself up to kiss his nose. He laughs at your enthusiasm, but lowers you down onto his knee so your lips meet his, tender and waiting.

“Was the movie just to entice me?” You ask teasingly as he runs a hand up your back. You brush your teeth against his lower lip and he lets out a heavy sigh, eyes fluttering shut.

“If that was the plan I would have chosen something with a sex scene,” he says, almost too seriously as his eyes open back up, but you don’t miss the blush that spreads across his cheeks.

You shuffle closer, so your chest is pressed against his, your fingers finding their way to his hair.

“So you admit that’s what you want?”

“Maybe,” he says with a sly smile on his face as he flops back onto the bed, dragging you down with him so you land on top of him.

“Hey!” you squeal, “Tadashi you jerk!”

He laughs, his freckled face somehow even pinker than before. It’s extremely cute.

“If you think I’m such a jerk then you might want to get off my lap,” he says, but he pulls you down against him anyway so you can feel his breath on your cheek.

“I guess you’re not so bad then,” you say before you lean down to kiss him properly.


End file.
